Sacred Stones Other Support Conversations
by El-Cid-The-Champion
Summary: Supports I thought shoud have happned in the game. Sacred Stones is one of my Favorite games New character pairings
1. Title Page and Explination

Title Page and Explanation 

Of all the Fire emblems Sacred Stones is my favorite for many reasons. One being the fact that Sages and Druids can use two magics (though I wish there was a unit that could use light and dark). The second being that units have choices when changing class which give you a lot more control over what units your army is composed of. Finally the fact that you can continue to power up your units even after you beat the game making them practically gods! There's almost no bad unit in the game (cough Innes cough Knoll)

Well here are a few supports I thought should have happened in Fire Emblem Sacred Stones. Not just because I thought they'd be interesting, but also because it would probably really help the units too

Don't expect regular updates on this as I'll likely do it only when I feel like it or think of a really good one. I probably will never really "finish" this story so it may be idle for awhile. As always you are welcome to make suggestions.


	2. Ewan and Lute

**Ewan and Lute**

I'm honestly surprised this wasn't one seeing how Ewan is striving to be the best and Lute thinks she already is.

**Support: C**

LUTE: Hmm

EWAN: Excuse me can I help you?

LUTE: I've been watching you for awhile now. Of all the magic users in this army it looks to me like you are a cut above the rest

EWAN: Well thanks, but any skill I have today I owe to my teacher

LUTE: That may be but it still worries me

EWAN: Worries you?! Why would it worry you?!

LUTE: Because I'm the best around here, I knew I was the best mage around here until I met you that is. It's obvious now that you are a threat to my natural superiority

EWAN: Well honestly I'm still just a beginner, but I'm glad to see you think I'm that good

LUTE: Don't get too excited, this only means that I'll have to study more and find out your weakness rest assured I will beat you

EWAN: Oh I didn't realize you were up for a challenge

LUTE: There's no challenging me. I'm just better that's all

EWAN: What makes you think you're better?

LUTE: I have read a great many books and have studied all kinds of things so it shouldn't take me too long to beat you

EWAN: Well if you are up for a challenge how about a nice game of chess?

LUTE: You must be overconfident if you think you can beat me in chess. But I accept the next time we get a break we will play and that will determine who the better of us is

* * *

**Support: B**

EWAN: Lute?!

LUTE:…

EWAN: Lute?!

LUTE:…

EWAN: So what you're not talking to me now?

LUTE: I don't talk with cheaters

EWAN: Cheaters?! Oh come on your still sore about loosing to me?

LUTE: The board was incorrectly arranged, it is the only explanation possible.

EWAN: Actually there is another explanation

LUTE: What would that be?

EWAN: I'm just better than you.

LUTE:…I think it's a little too early to draw that conclusion from only one game. Surely even you must agree

EWAN: Well if you feel that way why don't you pose a challenge to me

LUTE: Very well see if you can answer this riddle. "What flies without wings, hits without hands, and sees without eyes?"

EWAN:…..

LUTE: Ha ha I knew that would puzzle you I'll bet you have no idea what—

EWAN: An avalanche

LUTE: What?! How could you possibly—?

EWAN: Since it's on a mountain it "sees" and has a great view. When an avalanche happens it seems to "fly" down the mountain at incredible speed. And even though it has no hands it "hits" pretty hard and I'm sure it would hurt a lot if you were to get hit by one.

LUTE:…..

EWAN: I got it right didn't I?

LUTE:….

EWAN: What is it Lute?

LUTE: You- you must have heard that somewhere before although I don't see how I- I- thought up that riddle myself and—

EWAN: Oh actually I have my teacher to thank.

LUTE: What?!

EWAN: Before he ever taught me magic he told me I had to improve my brain. He spent a whole year tutoring me in things, before I ever even tried using magic. He read books to me, took me on wonderful trips, taught me chess, and even tested me with riddles. It was partially to build up my patience but he also said that knowledge is priceless. He said, "If all you have is knowledge then it is all you'll ever need." Riddles were a big part of that. Helping me to think and use reason and logic

LUTE: I underestimated you. Now it looks like I'll have to work even harder to beat you, this is unacceptable I can't believe what's happening I— I—I have to go

EWAN: Lute?!

* * *

**Support: A**

EWAN: Lute?!

LUTE: …..

EWAN: Lute?! Come on what's wrong?

LUTE: My career as a mage is officially over

EWAN: Huh?! What makes you say that?

LUTE: You beat me. I never thought it was possible but I finally found someone who was better than me. I suppose this was inevitable. The alpha wolf is overthrown, water erodes against mountains, empires rise and fall, my reign at the top is over. So why should I even be alive anymore? I think tomorrow I'll take more risks in battle

EWAN: Lute, why are you so obsessed with being the best?

LUTE: Because I've always been the best. You had a teacher but I taught myself magic. I heard it had never been done before, that magic took years to master and perfect. But I was able to learn it in less than a year all by myself. And I was the only magic user in my village, except for Artur, but he learned it at the monastery. All the villagers were grateful to me for fighting bandits and dark creatures and I was respected and admired. I guess I always expected to be the best. And now that I know I'm not—

EWAN: But I'm not trying to say I'm better than you. Honestly I thought we were just having fun. I didn't expect you to take it so personally. There honestly aren't that many people in the army I could play chess or ask riddles with.

LUTE: But it still doesn't change the fact that it's clear that you're better than me. And it's just such a harrowing realization

EWAN: Lute have you ever traveled?

LUTE: Not really, I've seen other parts of Renais but this is the first time I've ever left the country.

EWAN: I've been all over the continent. And one of the many things I've learned is no matter how good you think you are there's always someone better. It's like my teacher told me, "Don't waste your time with jealousy, sometimes your ahead, and sometimes your behind." Just because I "beat" you yesterday doesn't mean the you won't "beat" me sometime in the future

LUTE: You think so?!

EWAN: Besides I don't care which one of us is better. I just want to be friends with you. Is that alright?

LUTE:…There's another reason I thought you were better than me.

EWAN: What was that?

LUTE:…I can't explain it. But when I was around you I felt weird. I felt feelings I'd never felt before. It was a little unnerving to say the least and I thought you were messing with me somehow.

EWAN:…What exactly did you feel?

LUTE: It's hard to describe

EWAN: Why don't we hang out some more and see what happens. It just may be that I feel the same way about you

LUTE: You want to feel weird?

EWAN: Yeah it may feel weird at first, but if it's what I think it is then it will feel better after awhile.

LUTE: Oh ok

EWAN: So let's be friends for now and not worry about which one of us is better. Though if you'd like I'd love to have another chess match with you

LUTE: And it doesn't matter who wins or looses?

EWAN: Nah, it's about having fun with each other and enjoying each other's company

LUTE:….Yeah I think I'd like that

**End of Game**

Lute traveled with Ewan to Cayer Peln after the war was over. For awhile she studied under Saleh perfecting her skills. Ewan took over for his teacher and became a guardian of the village. Eventually the two fell in love and were wed. They had a daughter who shows surprisingly high skill in magic


	3. Gerik and Rennac

**Gerik and Rennac**

I never liked how no matter what Rennac seems forced to end up with L'Archel. I don't think he would stay if it wasn't profitable for him. So here's a way he could get out of it

**Support: C**

GERIK: Hey you what's your name?

RENNAC:….Are you addressing me?

GERIK: Yeah, what's your name?

RENNAC: I'm Rennac.

GERIK: Are you from Carcino?

RENNAC: Yes I— wait a minuet We've met before haven't we?

GERIK: Yeah it took me awhile but now its coming back to me.

RENNAC: My father once wanted to hire you as protection for a caravan to Grado. That's where we met.

GERIK: Yeah but if memory serves me right you were protesting against hiring us for the caravan.

RENNAC:…..

GERIK: How come?

RENNAC: Let me explain the situation. You see a merchant in Grado wanted to buy some high quality silk that was only made in Carcino. My father allowed me to work out all the details. This was my first big shot at handling a business transaction of this importance. I organized all the details and made arrangements for payment and everything. It was all to test how good I was as a merchant.

GERIK: So you still ain't answered my question.

RENNAC: I'm getting there. So I organized a caravan and of course had to hire a guard for it. So I contacted Gerik's Mercenaries.

GERIK: Yeah I remember I personally came along.

RENNAC: Then surely you also remember why I didn't hire you.

GERIK: Oh yeah that's right, we were too expensive.

RENNAC: Well you fee would have cut into my profits too much and it seemed absurd to pay that much when other mercenaries could be found for cheaper. So in the end I used a cheaper group of guards.

GERIK: What happened?

RENNAC: Within a week of leaving we received word that the guards I'd hired had betrayed us and stolen all our goods leaving me with practically nothing. My father was livid he said this never would have happened if I'd hired Gerik's Mercenaries. He demanded that I pay him back for all the losses. My first and only shot as a merchant ended in utter failure.

GERIK: So what did you do?

RENNAC: I ran away from home. I haven't seen my father in years. I spent the next few weeks tracking down those mercenaries. Finally I found their stronghold I snuck in and managed to recover a bit of their treasure. Realizing I had talent at this, I started perfecting my skills and became a thief.

GERIK: What just like that?

RENNAC: As the youngest of four brothers I was constantly having my stuff stolen as a child. I was much smaller but cleverer that my siblings. So I learned to simply sneak about and take it back I also learned how to hide it.

GERIK: Wow that's some story.

RENNAC: I set myself up as a mercenary hoping to make money and here I am today.

GERIK:…..Guess you learned a hard lesson huh?

* * *

**Support: B **

RENNAC: Hey Gerik!

GERIK: What's up Rennac?

RENNAC: One of my sources tells me that you and your crew are making quite a bit of money for this little adventure.

GERIK: Well you know we're expensive does that surprise you?

RENNAC: No not at all I was just wondering….. well I'll come right out and say it. Are you accepting new recruits?

GERIK: You want to join Geriks Mercenaries?!

RENNAC: I became a mercenary to make money. But all I've ever done were small time jobs that barely paid me anything. This business with L'Archel has been a disaster. I'm done with that. I'm ready for the big leagues!

GERIK: Well no offense but your not the strongest person around. I doubt you could hold your own in a fight.

RENNAC: Hey my sword arm is pretty good. But even then my skill may not be fighting but I have other better skills you know.

GERIK: Well we don't really have any thieves in our guild. You know we're a mercenary guild not a thief's guild.

RENNAC: Well then maybe it's time to expand your horizons.

GERIK: I don't know about that.

RENNAC: Even if you ignore my trade you have to acknowledge my skill. What if your fighting an enemy who holds up in a castle with no way in? I can pick the locks and get you in. Or what about a fight in fog or at dark you'll need someone with sharp eyes to help you out

GERIK: Well those are good points but still I'm not sure.

RENNAC: What do I have to do to prove myself to you?

GERIK: I'll tell you what. See this gem here.

RENNAC: That jewel looks valuable

GERIK: Yeah I received it as payment for my last job but haven't had a chance to sell it yet. This will be your test

RENNAC: You want me to try and steal it from you?

GERIK: You can try to steal it or attempt to take it by force from me. You have three days to accomplish this if you do your in.

RENNAC:…Consider it done.

**Support: A**

GERIK: Well Rennac it's been three days and I still have my jewel.

RENNAC: Yeah I guess you do.

GERIK: Did you even attempt to try anything?

RENNAC: Well I did until that is I realized that the bauble you showed me was fake.

GERIK: What makes you say that?

RENNAC: Oh please. I'm the son of a merchant, and a thief by trade there's no way you could pass off a fake jewel to me.

GERIK: That may be but you didn't really think I'd risk a real gem to a thief did you?

RENNAC: Oh no you're much to smart for that, I wouldn't expect any less.

GERIK: Yeah but the fact remains that you didn't steal it from me. So I don't know if your qualified—

RENNAC: Have you taken a look at your boots lately?

GERIK: What about them?

RENNAC: Perhaps you should look closer.

GERIK:…Well I don't see anything out of the— Ahh!

RENNAC: Noticed it now have you?!

GERIK: My buckles they're not the same are they.

RENNAC: Yeah I noticed you had silver buckles on your boots REAL silver so I stole the real ones and replaced them with fakes.

GERIK: How on earth did you do that?

RENNAC: Trade secret. Oh and I wonder if you recognize these.

GERIK: Those earrings look like Tethys and that ring belongs to Marisa.

RENNAC: I don't think they've noticed that these articles are missing either.

GERIK: Marisa is the very definition of a light sleeper. How the hell did you get that ring from her?

RENNAC: I didn't take it when she was asleep, I took it while she was awake.

GERIK:…..

RENNAC: Well am I in?

GERIK: I must say I'm impressed I don't think I've ever seen such a display of cunning and knavery. So welcome aboard as one of Geriks mercenaries.

RENNAC: Yes no more being ordered around by miss holy princess. Finally I can live the good life.

GERIK: Hey just cause your in doesn't mean you can take it easy now. I expect every mercenary to earn their pay. And I also expect you to return the stuff you stole.

RENNAC: Relax I'll give the stuff back I'm just glad that I finally have the chance to make some real money.

GERIK: I expect that you'll reserve your sticky fingers for the enemy though. I don't tolerate thieving from our own got that?

RENNAC: Oh of course. So when do I start?

GERIK: After this war ends you can come back with me to the guild and we'll get you started. Remember no stealing from your own men okay? (leaves screen)

RENNAC: I won't….well unless they have something REAL valuable.

**End of Game**

Rennac returned with Gerik to the guild and became a mercenary. After Gerik's fame grew he appointed Rennac as his second to help manage the business. Rennac brought the guild great success by introducing them to act as guards for merchant supply convoys. Gerik eventually retired and left leadership of the guild to Rennac


	4. Marisa and Ewan

**Ewan and Marisa**

This one was requested by: The Observer 00. He pointed out that in Ephraim's quest you have to use Ewan to recruit Marisa but they don't have a Support conversation. I'd never really thought about it until he pointed it out so I decided to write them a Support conversation.

**Support: C **

EWAN: Hey Marisa how are you doing?

MARISA: I'm fine.

EWAN: You've gotten used to the troop okay?

MARISA: Yes.

EWAN: Good I'm glad I was able to find you; it looks like it all worked out.

MARISA:….

EWAN: We have a tough road ahead of us but I know we'll make it with you on our side.

MARISA:…..

EWAN: Marisa?!

MARISA: Yes?

EWAN: You've never been much of a talker have you?

MARISA: No.

EWAN: Why?

MARISA: I'm not much of a sociable person.

EWAN: …. Have you always been that way?

MARISA: I guess it's just a side effect of growing up alone. Since I was a kid I've done nothing but train in the sword. I didn't really have time for anything else.

EWAN: Your father trained you right?!

MARISA: Yes my father raised me and then when I was old enough I left home and became a mercenary.

EWAN: Sounds like it was rough. I mean Tethys and I grew up poor but at least we had each other. Suffering is always easier when you have someone with you.

MARISA: You think I'm suffering?

EWAN: Well no I guess you're the only one who knows whether you are or not.

MARISA:…. No I don't think I am.

* * *

**Support: B**

MARISA: Hey Ewan.

EWAN: What's up Marisa?

MARISA: Was your sister always so beautiful?

EWAN: What do you mean?

MARISA: You said you grew up poor, but was she still very beautiful even when you were poor?

EWAN: Well I think it might be biased but yeah I thought she was. Doesn't matter whether she wore rags or rings it seems as though she was still very pretty. I think that's part of the reason she was so successful as a dancer.

MARISA:…... Do you think I could become a dancer?

EWAN: Oh well I guess so I mean my sister learned just by watching another dancer. It took her awhile but she got it eventually. Since when did you want to be a dancer?

MARISA:… Don't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you okay.

EWAN: Is it that personal?!

MARISA: Promise me Ewan

EWAN:…Ok

MARISA: I put on a strong face all the time but sometimes I do feel lonely. Growing up I had only my father I never really got a chance to be a kid. It was always strict training and such. Plus my father told me to be distrustful of people so I never really figured out how to have proper conversations or relationships with people. When I joined the guild it was hard to work with other people so I just adopted this façade of being a real quite and lonely person. Though I guess it's actually not far from the truth. Sometimes I wish I were more sociable.

EWAN: Well I bet if you asked my sister she'd be willing to teach you how to dance. I mean think about it One women dancing is great. But think of the crowds that two beautiful dancers would draw. Hey maybe I could use my magic to make it look like your dancing on fire or have sparks fly across the stage. That would really be an awesome show!

MARISA: Maybe but I don't want your sister to know I'm trying to learn how to dance.

EWAN: Oh!….. how come?!

MARISA: I— I— I have to go. (leaves screen)

EWAN: Huh?! That was weird! What happened?

* * *

**Support: A**

(Marisa is alone on the screen moving across it like she were dancing)

MARISA: One two three…No that's not it…one two one two one two. Hmmm maybe you start with your other foot? Toe….heel…toe…..heel…..No that's not it.

(Ewan appears on screen)

EWAN: Hey Marisa.

MARISA: Ewan what are you doing here?!

EWAN: Nothing. I'd ask you the same question but it looks like you were dancing.

MARISA: Really it looked like I was dancing?!

EWAN: Well…ok not really. Looks like you could use a little work.

MARISA: Stance is so important in sword fighting. You have to learn the correct way to move your feet. But when I try to apply that to dancing it doesn't seem to work.

EWAN: Maybe not. It could turn out to be a good foundation for you.

MARISA: What do you mean?!

EWAN: Before my teacher ever taught me magic he took me on walks to get to know nature. We did exercises that increased my patience. We put me through all sorts of mental training before teaching me magic. Later when I actually tried to use magic I found to my great surprise that it was actually pretty easy. My teacher told me that was because of all the preparation I had done. But he also told me that the preparation could be use in other ways. For example using my knowledge of nature and what plants and fruits are edible to be a cook or knowledge of mathematics and geometry to construct a building. I haven't tried to do either of these yet, but I have a feeling that if I did then the training I'd already done would help me.

MARISA: So you mean…..?

EWAN: Remember what your feet do when you sword fighting and watch my sister as she dances. Then try and use what you already know to help you learn something you don't. That's why they say you never really stop learning.

MARISA: Thanks for the advice Ewan, I really hope this helps.

EWAN: Hey you never told me why are you trying to learn how to dance anyways?

MARISA: Oh well I'm trying to be more sociable.

EWAN: Oh good luck with that. I'm sure you'll do it. Well I better be off.

MARISA: Wait before you go I have a question for you.

EWAN: What is it?

MARISA: Does you sister currently have….a lover?!

EWAN: Well I'm not sure, though I have been noticing her getting real chummy with some of the guys.

MARISA: It's because she's sociable isn't it?!

EWAN: Yeah I guess that's part of it. Though a lot of people know she's a famous dancer. She's had a lot of men try and woo her ever since she became famous. But she's turned down every one of them. Between you and me though I think she fancies the chief.

MARISA:….!

EWAN: Was that all you wanted to know?!

MARISA…..Yeah thanks…better get back to the battle.

EWAN: See you later Marisa (leaves screen)

MARISA: I knew it!

**End of Game**

Nothing happens at the end of the games. An "A" support doesn't make them do anything special


	5. Forde and L'Arachel

**Forde and L'Arachel**

I played the first Fire Emblem on GBA. And it's not hard to draw parallels between some of the characters from that game and SS. The two most obvious are Kyle resembling Kent and Sain resembling Forde. So I'm somewhat surprised that Forde doesn't have more supports with women since he seems to be a bit of a ladies man like Sain. So here's one I thought could work.

**Support: C**

FORDE: It seems we've been fighting together a lot recently.

L'ARACHEL: I must say you've been performing admirably in battle, though perhaps its my imagination but it seems as though there are times when you simply fall asleep in the field.

FORDE: Oh well surely you are aware of staves that have such an effect on people?

L'ARACHEL: Yes but I have not always seen the enemy wielding those weapons. If it was the case all I would have to do is use a staff of my own to restore you.

FORDE: Perhaps you should continue to ride beside me I may need to be restored at a moments notice. And who knows when I'll need healing.

L'ARACHEL: I suppose I can watch over you for a little while. But you sir knight must also protect me.

FORDE: You need not fear the enemies shall fall before my lance.

L'ARACHEL: What is your name Sir Knight?

FORDE: I am Forde knight of Renais

L'ARACHEL: I am L' Arachel lady of Rausten.

FORDE: Should that not be the radiant or glorious lady of Rausten?

L'ARACHEL:….. Well it seems finally someone has noticed my brilliance. I appreciate the compliment Sir Forde. It is ever so hard to be so beautiful and not have someone else notice. I have always thought it would take only the finest artists in all the country to truly capture my beauty.

FORDE: Oh are you in need of a painter?!

L'ARACHEL: A painter?! No sir I need not a base painter. I require a team of artists. You see I have always wanted a portrait to be done of me but alas, I cannot find an artist worthy of such the honor. None of the pictures they paint come close to capturing my perfect form.

FORDE: Well I could do it I am a pretty good painter.

L'ARACHEL: You?! A knight and a painter?! I must say that is a good combination. But your place is on the battlefield not behind a canvas. Thank you for the offer but I must decline. And with that I am off. (leaves screen)

FORDE:…. I'll make her change her mind. Plus she is beautiful. I better put the charm on. This isn't over.

* * *

**Support: B**

(Forde is sleeping alone on screen)

FORDE: Zzzzzzzzzzzz. Zzzzzzzzzzz.

L'ARACHEL: What is going on here?

FORDE: Zzzzzzzzzzzz.

L'ARACHEL: Oh dear he's asleep, it must have been an enemy staff that did this to him. I must restore him posthaste. Where is that staff? Ah here we are…..Restore!

FORDE: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

L'ARACHEL: What it didn't work? I must try again…..Restore!

FORDE: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

L'ARACHEL: Perhaps this is some new even more powerful staff that even I cannot fight. Oh no what if this new powerful staff has possessed him of a sleeping demon. If that is the case he may never wake up. I must expel the demon from him with a more forceful approach. Oh Saint Latona give me strength and wake this knight from his accursed sleep. (rushes forward towards Forde)

FORDE: Huh?! Yeow!

L'ARACHEL: Evil Spirit be gone! I L'Arachel command you to depart this vessel immediately.

FORDE: What are you doing?! Ow! Stop hitting me with that staff!

L'ARACHEL: Oh good you are awake.

FORDE: You were hitting me with a staff of course I'm awake. Why were you doing that why didn't you just—

L'ARACHEL: You were possessed of an unnatural sleep.

FORDE: I— what?!

L'ARACHEL: I happened upon you and found you asleep. I thought it must be the work of an enemy staff so I attempted to restore you but you didn't wake.

FORDE: Oh well that was because—

L'ARACHEL: So I thought you were possessed of a sleeping demon. They speak of them in Rausten. If it is not driven out of you then you will sleep forever. But rejoice for it seems I have freed you from its hold.

FORDE: Ah see actually what happened was—

L'ARACHEL: No you need lay endless thanks and blessings upon me I know that in your heart you will praise me to the end of your days for saving you.

FORDE: But listen there wasn't any—

L' ARACHEL: I shall have to ride closer to you from now on. You cavaliers are so vulnerable to magic attacks. If you are attacked and I am not around you may fall before the enemies magic. Come Forde let us rejoin the fray. (leaves screen)

FORDE: I guess this means no more sleeping on the job. I better stay a bit sharper if she's going to be around. Oh my head…..That's the last time I blame the enemy for putting me to sleep.

* * *

**Support: A**

L'ARACHEL: Hello Forde you seem well today.

FORDE: Yeah well I got a good night sleep last night.

L'ARACHEL: I am glad to hear it, I have noticed that you are fighting well.

FORDE: For you my lady I would face all the armies of all the nations.

L'ARACHEL: I am glad to hear it. I will make sure that you never fall before the enemy…..You know it really is a pity.

FORDE: What is?

L'ARACHEL: That you are only a knight. I think if you were a bit higher in status I might consider a marriage proposal from you.

FORDE:…Is my status all that prevents it?

L'ARACHEL: Oh I am afraid so. I am the princess of Rausten and you are a knight.

FORDE: But I'm not just any knight. And in fact there have been tales of knights marrying into higher status. Besides why should any of that really matter.

L'ARACHEL: Because we have rules as a society these rules must be followed to maintain the civil order.

FORDE: Yeah whatever. I hate rules, I prefer to follow only the rules I make. And if you say that status is the only issue then I would like to ask for your hand.

L'ARACHEL: My dear knight do not force me to embarrass you publicly. I cannot as much as I may want to I—

FODRE: I have something to show you L'Arachel.

L'ARACHEL: What?!

FORDE: Look at this. I started work on a portrait of you. It's not finished but I thought you should take a look at it.

L'ARACHEL: It is absurd to think that you could hope to capture my beauty on your own but let's have a look.

FORDE: Here it is.

L'ARACHEL: Oh!...

FORDE: I've only done the face so far it still has a lot of work left to do but tell me what you think.

L'ARACHEL:…It is a masterpiece

FORDE: Really?!

L'ARACHEL: I've had three other artists try and paint my likeness but none of them even came close to this I— I— I don't know what to say.

FORDE: What other husband could paint for you like this? And as a knight I assure you I am a gentleman.

L'ARACHEL:…

FORDE: Well what do you say?

L'ARACHEL:…..If my uncle allows it….then yes.

**End of Game**

Pontix Mancel gave Forde his blessing. L'Arachel traveled with Forde back to Renais where she helped Forde in the reconstruction. When Renais was fully restored Forde and L'Arachel were wed. They moved to Rausten to raise a family, and gave birth to a boy who shows talent with the brush.


	6. Knoll and Saleh

**Knoll and Saleh **

Sorry I've been gone awhile but I've been working on another story. Still I recently started playing SS again and decided to add a new conversation. A few people requested one for Knoll and I was planning on doing one for him anyways. But I couldn't figure out who to support him with, then I saw that Saleh doesn't have that many either so I decided on him. Plus they're both wise people so I figured it would work.

**Support: C**

SALEH: …..Are you alright?!

KNOLL:…

SALEH: Excuse me sir are you well?

KNOLL:… Oh pay me no mind I was lost in thought.

SALEH: I've been noticing that you seem lost often, but your face also looks filled with regret.

KNOLL: You are good at reading people.

SALEH: Your name is Knoll right? I've heard that you were one of the mages who studied the dark stone.

KNOLL: I know of you as well. Even before this war started I had heard of the mysterious Saleh. You were described by my master as a wild man who lived in the mountains and was perfectly in touch with nature.

SALEH: I suppose descriptions are often over exaggerated.

KNOLL: Perhaps but I still feel honored to finally meet you… Though I wish it were under different circumstances. You must feel ashamed even being near me.

SALEH: Why do you say that?

KNOLL: Surely you know by now, it was my fault this war started it is my fault that so many are dead and even more are suffering.

SALEH: Do you feel it is your fault? Or has someone else told you it was your fault?

KNOLL:…. Both, before Father Mc. Gregor was executed we were in a cell together. He spent most of the time berating me for causing this catastrophe. He even once tried to attack me and the guards had to pull him off. I did not resist at all for at that moment I wanted nothing more than to die.

SALEH: And yet here you are fighting in this army to bring an end to this war. Your death would have served no one and your soul would have been tormented forever.

KNOLL: What soul?! I gave my soul up to pursue blasphemous knowledge that was better left alone.

SALEH: …. I think you are mistaken though I see my words alone cannot comfort you…. Perhaps there is another way. Have you ever heard of Valega?

KNOLL: No.

SALEH: I thought not, it's not widely known outside Caer Pelyn. It is a sort of meditation. If you permit me I will teach you perhaps it will help you be at peace.

KNOLL:… Very well, show me.

* * *

**Support: B **

SALEH: Knoll how are you feeling?

KNOLL:… Honestly I feel no different.

SALEH: Have you been finding time to contemplate?

KNOLL: Yes and every time I do I still come to the same conclusion that this war is my fault.

SALEH:…..

KNOLL: I always thought that the pursuit of knowledge was one of the greatest and most unselfish pursuits. Knowledge brings understanding and understanding brings reason and logic. When I first saw how Prince Lyon saved a burned little girl from death I thought that this magic might have astounding ramifications for good use. Never did I imagine that it would bring about such tragedy.

SALEH: I too have pursued knowledge all my life and I too have almost gone beyond the abyss.

KNOLL: What do you mean?

SALEH: Most people don't know this but the dragons have penned their own books. Books filled with knowledge that no human has ever even imagined. There are things in these books that would seem like miracles and I am fortunate enough to have such a book.

KNOLL: And what does it teach you to do?

SALEH: Have you ever heard of Quintessence?

KNOLL: Only rumors. Some of the mages say that it is what gives all things life.

SALEH: That's close enough. The dragons know how to manipulate this energy and how to use it to accomplish different things. But in order to do anything significant you need large amounts of it. And dragons are the only beings that have enough Quintessence to really use it properly.

KNOLL: So the book taught how to manipulate this Quintessence.

SALEH: Yes, it can mainly be used for healing injuries and extending life. It is why dragons are so tough and why they live for so long. My mother was suffering from an illness and I wanted to use Quintessence to help heal her.

KNOLL: So you tried to draw it out of a living being?

SALEH: Yes, a horse, it was large enough that it had a significant amount. But I didn't know that if you take all the Quintessence out of a living being you will kill it.

KNOLL:… Is that what happened?!

SALEH: Yes, but I didn't care I tried to use what I had gained to heal my mother but I didn't do it properly and she died. I have always believed that it was my interference that killed her.

KNOLL: That must have felt terrible.

SALEH: I was horrified at what I did. I told my grandmother and she agreed that some things should not be trifled with. But she never blamed me for my mother's death and told me many times that I was not responsible for her death. But it still took me years to recover. I sealed the book and locked it away and have never opened it again.

KNOLL: See already after this story you have told me and after what I have done I should think better than to try and trifle with such things. But my curiosity has been peaked. I wish I could see that book. And for that feeling I feel terrible.

SALEH: There is nothing wrong with the pursuit of knowledge, in and of itself. Nor is there anything wrong with the feeling of wanting to help others. What makes us human is our desire to want to know more.

KNOLL: And yet still. Look at what has happened

SALEH: I'm not saying there's an easy answer. You just have to keep contemplating and try and find what you think is the best answer.

* * *

**Support: A **

KNOLL: Master Saleh.

SALEH: Yes?!

KNOLL: I want to thank you for teaching me Valega. Recently I have begun to feel at peace.

SALEH: I am glad to hear that. So you have found your own answer?!

KNOLL: No I don't think I ever will. But I understand now why we are fighting and I believe that we will win. And I still know of one thing. The earthquake that will happen in a few years time, that is still knowledge that I can use and I will do my best to help those affected by it. Prince Lyon would have done the same.

SALEH: So that is why….. you foresaw an earthquake that would happen in Grado.

KNOLL: It was the main catalyst that spurred us to complete our studies. Lyon knew this would happen and wanted to prevent the suffering that such an event would cause.

SALEH:… I see. It is said by some that dragons also have the ability to see into the future. They are able to perceive some things from it. And yet perhaps we as men are not supposed to have such knowledge, though already my curiosity is peaked.

KNOLL: Are you so tempted that you might open your book again?!

SALEH: No I don't think I will. I have come to understand the balance between the quest for knowledge and the abuse of power. Maybe it is something that we should strive to teach all scholars. They should understand that just because you can do something doesn't mean that you should.

KNOLL: I agree….. Master Saleh may I ask you something?

SALEH: Of course, what is it?

KNOLL: When this war ends do you think I could visit Caer Pelyn.

SALEH: Certainly you are welcome anytime.

KNOLL: I think that I would like to find some inner peace for myself. And a secluded village in the mountains sounds like the perfect place.

SALEH: So many of the villagers feel the same they are perfectly content to live secluded away from the rest of the world. And in our village we strive to live balanced lives free from stress or worldly possessions.

KNOLL: To finally find peace…..my soul longs for that.

SALEH: So you do feel that you still have a soul?

KNOLL:…. Yes and I will spend the rest of my life making sure my soul is never troubled again.

**End of Game**

Nothing happens at the end of the game. An "A" Support doesn't make them do anything special


	7. Vanessa and Tana

**Vanessa and Tana**

This one was requested by **EmblemDuelist** who noticed that in her other support conversations Tana says she was trained by both Syrene and Vanessa which is a good point. Plus it would always help to have more supports between flyers since they're really the only units that can keep up with each other.

**Support: C**

TANA: Oh Vanessa is that you?

VANESSA:…Tana? What are you doing here?

TANA: I….I….I'm fighting! I want to help end this war too

VANESSA: You know your father would not approve, in fact our last messenger from Frelia ordered me to return you home at once

TANA: I won't go! I can't stand not knowing what's happening to the people I care about.

VANESSA: But—

TANA: I trained under you. You taught me the basics of aerial combat remember?

VANESSA: I only taught you because you were fortunate enough to be chosen by a Pegasus. That is a great honor in Frelia,, I remember your father was so happy.

TANA: Father got me that Pegasus as a gift, he wasn't sure if it would attach to me, but it did and I was so happy. He didn't want me to be trained in combat but after awhile he agreed because I would be able to defend myself.

VANESSA: Yes I was recently promoted to captain at the time and King Hayden asked me to train you. I was surprised at receiving such an honor I vowed not to let him down. And then we began the training.

TANA: See I can fight I don't care what anyone else says I—

VANESSA: But I only gave you basic training and this war is nothing like a training exercise.

TANA: Syrene helped me as well

VANESSA: My sister?

TANA: Yes. I asked her to continue training me after my time with you was over. I wanted to be able to take care of myself like my brother.

VANESSA: You and Syrene are old childhood friends right?

TANA: Yes, she trained me in secret and taught me more advanced moves.

VANESSA: I must admit you are doing well out there on the field an yet you have placed me in a difficult position

TANA: I have?

VANESSA: Your father has ordered me to bring you back….while I know this is not what you want I do not want to disobey an order from my King either.

TANA: Vanessa I'm sorry I don't want to get you in trouble but I don't want to return.

VANESSA: Let's work out an arrangement then. I will allow you to continue fighting if you remain by my side. I will send regular reports to your father encouraging him to allow you to stay. But be warned if the King continues to demand your return as a loyal vassal I will fulfill my duty.

TANA: I think that sounds fair.

VANESSA: Very well then. Tana stay close to me and let us re-enter the fray.

TANA: Yes, at once.

* * *

**Support: B**

TANA: Vanessa, so how have I been doing lately?

VANESSA: I must say you are doing quite well. Your aerial assaults are improving and your fighting form is superb.

TANA: Thank you Vanessa. I'm glad you at least believe in me. I often feel as though people, especially my brother, don't take me seriously.

VANESSA: I think we all feel like that from time to time. But the feeling will pass eventually.

TANA: I wanted to also thank you for the training you've given me. I don't think I would have survived as long without it.

VANESSA: Tana do you know why your father allowed you to be trained in combat?

TANA: So I could defend myself

VANESSA: That was part of it, but I also did some convincing on your behalf.

TANA: Oh?

VANESSA: I told your father that it would be a good morale booster for the troops. Frelia depends so much on its Pegasus knights that we need all the help we can get to train new recruits. I told him that the princess learning combat alongside regular recruits would hopefully inspire them to do better themselves. He agreed and liked the idea so much that he gave me the job of training you. Of course at the time I'm sure he never dreamed that you would actually be involved in combat, but it seems your training has paid off.

TANA: I never knew….Well I wonder though if your idea actually worked?

VANESSA: Oh it did. That batch of recruits that trained alongside you became some of our best Pegasus knights ever. Many of those recruits moved quickly through the ranks and became great soldiers. It's funny but now that you are here again I think that once again you are inspiring the troops to do their best

TANA: Really?

VANESSA: Yes, seeing a leader fight with the soldiers gives them morale to continue fighting. When they see someone of higher rank fighting alongside them it sends a powerful message.

TANA: This is why I have to stay. You've been sending word to my father have you heard anything back from him yet?

VANESSA: No I have not. But the messages take time to get there. I promise to let you know when I hear something.

TANA: Alright thanks let's get back to the battle (leaves screen)

VANESSA: I couldn't tell her yet. I received a letter two days ago from King Hayden, but what if he orders me to bring her home? I shouldn't delay any longer though the messenger is still waiting for my response to take back. Well here goes let's open the letter and see what the King has ordered….

TANA: (off-screen) Vanessa where are you?

VANESSA:…I'm coming

* * *

**Support: ****A**

VANESSA: Tana that was an incredible stunt you pulled of yesterday, I think you might have saved my life. But you were being so reckless with that charge against the enemies

TANA: My charge worked though. That group of fliers was surrounding you in the air and would have had you trapped. But I charged to break them up and give you some room to escape.

VANESSA: You should not have taken such a risk. If you were to fall in battle I could never stand before your father again.

TANA: Vanessa, the only reason I was able to pull off such a move was because of your training.

VANESSA: I appreciate you saying that but still it is my duty to protect you.

TANA: We can protect each other, I could not simply stand by and watch as enemies surrounded you. If I was in a position to help and did nothing I could never live with that shame. Besides you are my teacher I don't want to let you down.

VANESSA: Lady Tana you remember the agreement we made

TANA: Yes, have you received word from my father?

VANESSA: Before I tell you what he said you agree that if he orders you return that you will come back.

TANA: I….I….Are you saying that—

VANESSA: You agreed remember

TANA: Why do you look so serious? Do you mean that?

VANESSA: Your father sent me a letter

TANA: You've become a good friend Vanessa so if he has ordered you to take me back, I won't resist. I don't want you to get in trouble on my account.

VANESSA: I appreciate it…Well then let us get back to the battle

TANA: What? You mean?

VANESSA: Your father has finally come to accept you as your own person. I told him of how you once again boosted the morale of the soldiers and reminded him how important it was that Frelia win this war. I promised him I would continue to look after you and explained how it would be foolish to allow you to leave.

TANA: Thank you father!

VANESSA: I am certain that it will be he who is thanking you after we win this war and we will win no matter what.

TANA: I'm glad I studied under you Vanessa, someday I hope to be a great Pegasus knight just like you.

VANESSA: I am flattered you highness. But let's not get to excited we still have a war to win and I still must eventually return you to your father.

TANA: I am pleased that my father changed his mind I am certain he will be proud of me. And Vanessa don't worry I want to make you proud as well. I'll show the others what your training can do for people.

VANESSA: Yes I am already proud of you, but I must ask that you stay close to me. I agree that we should continue to look after each other.

TANA: It doesn't matter about rank or status. If you are in trouble I will help you.

VANESSA: Same here.

TANA: Don't worry I won't die out there and the same goes for you. We will return to Frelia together that's a promise.

VANESSA: Yes we shall now lets show the enemy the might of it's Pegasus Knights

TANA: Alright let's go (leaves screen)

VANESSA: (closes eyes looks sad) Forgive me King Hayden I would never disobey an order from you, but I simply cannot bring myself to do it. If you choose to expel me from your service for this then so be it…

**End of Game**

When Tana learned the truth about what happened she interceded on Vanessa's behalf. King Hayden relented and did not punish Vanessa, he instructed her to continue training his daughter. The two spent more time together and became good friends


	8. Ephraim and Seth

**Ephraim and Seth**

I always wondered why this isn't one since if you choose to do Ephraim's quest he seems to talk to Seth a lot. Seth can support with Eirika so why not Ephraim?

**Support: C**

EPHRAIM: Greetings Seth how do you fare?

SETH: As long as I draw breath I will not falter. I will give you my all until this war ends and afterwards as well.

EPHRAIM: Thank-you Seth, I face combat better knowing you are at my side.

SETH: Of course sir. Oh Ow!

EPHRAIM: Seth?! Are you alright?

SETH: Yes sir, the wound began acting up again but I am fine.

EPHRAIM: The wound you received protecting my sister?! Have you not had a healer look at it?

SETH: I have sir. When first we arrived in Frelia, King Hayden summoned a healer to try and help me, his vassal Moulder. He was able to close the wound and fix my arm but it left a scar and occasionally it pains me when I fight vigorously.

EPHRAIM: I have not heard of that. Most staves are able to work miracles even in severe cases.

SETH: It was some time from when I was wounded to being healed, I am told that time can affect such things.

EPHRAIM: I hope this will not afflict you too much Seth.

SETH: I shall wear this scar proudly for it will serve as a badge of honor that I received it performing my duty.

EPHRAIM: I don't think I ever properly thanked you for looking after my sister for me when I was gone.

SETH: You've no need to thank me. I was only doing my sworn duty.

EPHRAIM: No Seth I do need to thank you. For being there when I wasn't and for protecting my sister when I couldn't

SETH: My lord

EPHRAIM: Leaving to go fight Grado was the hardest decision I've ever made. And I've sometimes cursed myself for leaving. I wondered if I had stayed could I have prevented the fall of Renais or even the death of my father. But the worst thing was knowing how I had left my sister at the mercy of Grado. I am her elder brother and should be there to protect her but instead I left for personal glory. So I am very thankful that you were there to watch over her Seth, if she had died I would not be able to forgive myself.

SETH: Your sister and your father know you had the best intentions in your heart. You were trying to protect Renais by defeating Grado and stopping the war. Even now we march on the capital to bring an end to this madness once and for all.

EPHRAIM: I must say I was very surprised to find you and Eirika in Grado looking for me. I know that King Hayden would have wanted her to stay in Frelia where it was safe. And yet somehow the timid girl I knew has turned into an exceptional fighter and leader.

SETH: I have often wondered whether I made the right decision in allowing Eirika to continue this campaign into Grado. Your sister knew of the impossible odds you faced deep in Grado territory with only a few knights aiding you. She hoped that if we rushed to your side with reinforcements we could help you. I was surprised at how we were able to gather more soldiers to join our cause. I think then I should thank you as well for inspiring your sister. With the both of you fighting our victory is assured.

EPHRAIM: Then let us get back to the battle and make sure we are victorious.

* * *

**Support: B **

SETH: Prince Ephraim are you well?

EPHRAIM: Yes I am fine Seth, I admit the enemy surprised me there.

SETH: You should not charge enemy lines so recklessly my lord. I know of your courage and battle prowess but still you are just one man.

EPHRAIM: You are starting to sound like Kyle; though deep in my heart I know that you are only trying to protect me.

SETH: I am not asking you to stay back and not fight. But if you must fight on the front then please do not fight alone. I will fight with you at the front and so will any of the other Renais knights.

EPHRAIM: Thank you Seth. I am glad that you are here with me, and thank you for being reasonable and understanding my I must fight.

SETH: When I was with your sister I was surprised at how well she handled a sword. Even though she seemed capable I often discouraged her from fighting. I knew she was inexperienced but she was stubborn as well and insisted that she hold her own.

EPHRAIM: I must say her determination to find me has surprised me. I guess she's more like me than I thought. I think with a little more training she'll be a great fighter.

SETH: Your father was a good man, and his blood flows through both of you. Your sister is braver than you may think. This war may have forced her to grow up fast but it seems that she has handled it in stride.

EPHRAIM: I know that as her older brother I feel protective of her. But I am also starting to feel that she can handle herself and perhaps does not need me protection as much.

SETH: This war has caused all of us to grow and change, even you.

EPHRAIM: I remember all the training I did. All those sessions learning to use the spear and trying several different styles of fighting.

SETH: I helped you train in the spear and know that you are a competent fighter, but it was all just training.

EPHRAIM: I ran away from home straight into war not really knowing what I was getting myself into. Fighting for your life is a lot different than a sparring session.

SETH: I have had experience fighting unorganized groups of bandits but even they are not like the seasoned troops that Grado has to offer.

EPHRAIM: I never told anyone this, but I was genuinely scared the first time I fought Grado. I knew I was entering a real battle and this would be a fight to the death. It didn't take long for me to get my fear under control and now having tasted combat I understand just how different it is from training.

SETH: This is exactly why I would prefer to accompany you into the fray. As I said you are a fearsome warrior and courageous fighter but wars are not won by one person alone. All of us need to work together to end this as soon as possible.

EPHRAIM: Yes I understand. I should not be so reckless as to endanger myself.

SETH: Everyone has their role in this army, yours is to lead the charge and inspire the troops. Mine is to protect you and see that you return home to lead your people not as a fighter but as a king.

EPHRAIM: I know that I must return home someday but I'm not sure if I can be a good king.

SETH: Why do you think so my lord?

EPHRAIM: All my life I've desired fighting, sometimes I wonder if it makes me evil because I crave it so much. What if these cravings transform me into a tyrant? I would use the armies of Renais to needlessly fight in order for glory.

SETH: Does this frighten you my lord?

EPHRAIM:…Yes it does.

SETH: Let us talk more of this later. For now we will put your skills at fighting to good use.

EPHRAIM: Very well, come on Seth. (Ephraim leaves screen)

SETH: I have sworn to protect you my lord…I hope I don't have to protect you from yourself.

* * *

**Support: ****A**

EPHRAIM: Seth did you wish to speak with me?

SETH: Yes my lord.

EPHRAIM: Is this about what we spoke of earlier?

SETH: Yes it is.

EPHRAIM: I hope I have not caused you to overly worry.

SETH: No my lord. Let me simply pose a question to you.

EPHRAIM: Very well.

SETH: Why do we fight this war?

EPHRAIM: You already know the answer to that.

SETH: Answer anyways. I would like to hear it from you.

EPHRAIM: We fight this war because Grado started it and we must fight to end it.

SETH: Why do we have to end it?

EPHRAIM:….. I don't understand why you are asking me these questions? Surely you already know the answers?

SETH: Please just keep answering my lord. As I said I wish to hear your explanations.

EPHRAIM: We must end this war because it brings suffering to others. You've seen what's happening all over. Innocent people are killed and without law and order bandits roamed free to prey upon the weak.

SETH: So why do YOU fight?

EPHRAIM: I fight to protect everyone from the ravages of war. I fight to save Renais and to once and for all put an end to the bloodshed.

SETH: Now tell me, before this war began you knew that someday you would be king correct.

EPHRAIM: Yes

SETH: Now imagine the war had never happened. You would still have become king someday would you then seek to use the knights of Renais to fight needlessly?

EPHRAIM:… No I wouldn't

SETH: You've just told me how you fight, not for personal glory, but to help and protect others. These are not the thoughts and ambitions of one who craves senseless combat and violence for no reason.

EPHRAIM: I see…. Still it troubles me that I crave battle so much.

SETH: When this war is over you will be king and you must put down the spear and instead where a crown. You must learn to take that desire you have for protecting others and realize that there are more ways to accomplish this than simply fighting. There are other things that threaten people besides physical harm. You cannot feed a child with weapons.

EPHRAIM:…..

SETH: The citizens of Renais need more than just physical protection. Their homes and villages will need to be rebuilt. Farms must be re-sown so they will again bear food. Schools and libraries must be filled with books so your people can be educated. The "ravages of war" as you said are more than just invading armies destroying the land. These things cannot be solved by violence but must instead be solved with compassion and wisdom.

EPHRAIM:…. I think I understand now… Thank-you Seth.

SETH: I will still be by your side to help you accomplish these things, and if still you crave combat I will even allow you to ride with me on bandit patrols. Even in times of peace there will always be law breakers.

EPHRAIM: No I do not think I will need that

SETH: Are you sure?

EPHRAIM: You have taught me a lot of things today. I think I have finally found a balance between fighting and a cause worth fighting for.

SETH: I am glad to hear it my lord.

EPHRAIM: You know Seth I almost asked you to join me.

SETH: My lord?!

EPHRAIM: Instead of Orson. When I was planning to head into Grado I had already decided on Kyle and Forde but was unsure whether to ask you or Orson to join me as well.

SETH: What made you decide to take Orson?

EPHRAIM: Orson had been to Grado more times. In fact he had made several trips there in the weeks leading up to the war. I wonder now if he was already making plans to betray us then? At any rate I still glad that I chose him. I was able to handle his betrayal but if I had left Eirika in his care I am sure she would not even have made it out of the castle.

SETH: I suppose everything worked out as here I am at your side in battle fighting against Grado.

EPHRAIM: Yes everything has worked out. Stay by side Seth, not only on the battlefield but by throne too.

**End of Game**

Ephraim became king of Renais and Seth became his most trusted adviser. The two of them worked together to rebuild Renais and repair the damage done by the war. Ephraim relied on Seth to help him become a wise and compassionate king. Seth agreed to take Ephraim on patrols to fight bandits.**  
**


	9. Eirika and Cormag

Eirika and Cormag

This one was requested by . who notes that in Eirika's quest you have to use her to recruit Cormag, but they have no Support. Sorry it's been so long since I last updated but I thank you all for your patience. I hope the wait was worth it.

**Support: C**

EIRIKA: Sir Cormag, how do you fare today?

CORMAG: I am well Eirika, I must admit I thought a Grado solider joining your army would not be well received. I imagined the other soldiers would not welcome me and I would be spurned, but I have found instead that the others have gone out of their way to make me feel welcomed. It is most unusual and not how things are in Grado's army.

EIRIKA: How are things done in Grado's army?

CORMAG: Strict formalities are followed. Soldiers must recognize rank and speak in the appropriate terms to commanding officers. I would have to address you by your rank as the leader of the army. While there are times when soldiers socialize with each other, it is certainly not during a battle. Socializing is only a loud in camp and at the end of the day.

EIRIKA: I see, it seems as though things are very strict over there. It sounds like and unhappy way to run an army.

CORMAG: Armies are supposed to remain disciplined and strict. Grado's training is the reason their army has performed so well in this war up until this point, though I have heard other countries have different means of controlling and training troops. How is it done in Renais?

EIRIKA: My knowledge of military strategy is limited, but I know of some ways the troops function. Renais prides itself on our paladins, young men and women around 13 years of age who wish to one day become paladins go to an Academy near the castle. There they are trained in horsemanship until they reach the age of 17, if they graduate the academy they become squires to a knight. Eventually when their master thinks it appropriate they will become knights themselves.

CORMAG: I see, and this academy is open to anyone, not just those of noble birth?

EIRIKA: Yes, we allow anyone who thinks they may have the ability to train at this academy, though nobles are encouraged to attend to bring honor to their name.

CORMAG: It is similar in Grado, I myself am a commoner by birth, but I was allowed to join the military and have thus improved my station in life. When I was young my brother and I lived on a farm in rough conditions. Now we share a lavish house in the capital and have a few luxuries to call our own. I am glad that I was able to rise above my birth, in that regard we are not so different.

EIRIKA: It is a shame that we must now use our different military talents in fighting this needless war, I wish it were not so.

CORMAG: Yet I've seen you in combat though milady, I must say I did not expect you to be so skilled with a blade.

EIRIKA: My brother taught me how to handle a sword and I've received some further training from Seth.

CORMAG: I see, they must be good teachers, or you are a fast learner or both. Would you consider having another instructor?

EIRIKA: I would welcome any help by anyone.

CORMAG: I admit you form is good for facing certain enemies, but I can teach you how to more effectively fight against Grado troops. It is certainly a skill worth having.

EIRIKA: Sometimes I forget that many of the enemies I fight have been training their whole lives for war where as my training has been sparse. I feel my ignorance has gotten me in a few rough spots every now and then. I would like to be trained by someone who has spent time with the enemy; I feel it can help me grow.

CORMAG: Good, when this battle ends we will begin your training.

* * *

**Support: B **

EIRIKA: (moving at Cormag) Yaw! Ha! Hee-ya!

CORMAG: Good! Keep coming at me!

EIRIKA: Hy-yaw!

CORMAG: Excellent! We're done for now.

EIRIKA: That was tough!

CORMAG: The key to Grado's strength is in their training. You have to be able to anticipate their next move if you hope to have an advantage against them. They are trained to fight hard and be aggressive so you must either be stronger than them or better trained.

EIRIKA: I see

CORMAG: But that's not all. Grado is trained to fight in ranks and stay close together. If you can break their ranks and cause the enemy to scatter, then maybe you will be able to get the upper hand. Also they follow a strict chain of command, if you kill their leaders then the army may crumble under bad leadership. That is why commanding officers train hard and are much tougher to defeat than regular grunt soldiers.

EIRIKA: I thank you for giving us knowledge of some of these enemy tactics. I will see that we make use of it and will continue to listen to anything you have to say.

CORMAG: You have another advantage that may come in handy but….

EIRIKA: What is it?

CORMAG: Please forgive me, I would not mention it to seem impertinent.

EIRIKA: Go ahead and tell me Cormag I don't care what it is you say.

CORMAG: ….Many of Grado's soldiers would immediately think of you as weak. You are a young princess, of a defeated nation, who was raised in luxury. I would hazard that they would think you are an opponent who would not take much effort to overpower.

EIRIKA: ….

CORMAG: Now obviously I know that's not true, but if you keep playing the "damsel in distress" you could lure your enemies into a false sense of security when they face you. They will think you are an easy opponent, but the truth is you are not.

EIRIKA: …So in other words, pretend as though I can't fight well.

CORMAG: Deception is a key part of any battle strategy. If you can make your foe think one thing when another is true it will give you an edge in battle.

EIRIKA: Does Grado practice these tactics as well?

CORMAG: They used to. Our military strategy used to be one of varied tactics. I noticed that just before this war started it seemed as though the commanders began favoring one of more brute strength. Grado seems to think that because they are so powerful they can overcome anything with enough force, and while that might work in some instances I think it is not the solution to everything. Why my brother created a unique aerial technique that worked well against pirates

EIRIKA: What technique was that?

CORMAG: Our port towns were being attacked by pirates. Now once pirates get out to sea, they have a pretty big advantage against most armies. You either have to sail another ship to catch up to them and board their ship, or what some countries have tried is to send flyers out against their vessels, but that won't work either.

EIRIKA: Why not?

CORMAG: Pirates expect that kind of strategy and always keep a few archers on deck to fight off flyers, as for boarders, well with sheer numbers we could overcome the pirates but we would lose many of our own soldiers in the process. So my brother came up with an idea to attack pirates with a small group of wryven riders.

EIRIKA: So what did this strategy entail?

CORMAG: He would take about 7 with him out to where a pirate ship was. Rather than trying to overpower the pirates he would focus on attacking the sails and rigging of the ship disabling it out in the open. With lots of fast quick strikes the ship would be left sitting there unable to move. Then he would call in the regular Grado navy to finish the job but only after a week. By then the pirates had begun running out of supplies and a lot of the fight was taken out of them.

EIRIKA: I see

CORMAG: Nowadays it seems as though Grado wouldn't waste time with a strategy such as that, they'd rather go in with their entire force and board the ship regardless of how many soldiers it may cost them.

EIRIKA: Do you think using other kind of battle strategies on Grado can turn the tide against them?

CORMAG: I certainly hope so.

* * *

**Support:****A **

CORMAG: Lady Eirika how has your training been?

EIRIKA: Very well, Sir Cormag. I always take time to train even when we have been in the midst of battle.

CORMAG: I am glad to see you putting some of my advice to use in the army, it seems we may get the edge in this war after all.

EIRIKA: And what happens when the war ends?

CORMAG:…

EIRIKA: Will you go back to Grado? I know it is your home, but you have done so much to help us that perhaps you would prefer to stay with Renais. We could offer you a position in our army, and maybe a house as well.

CORMAG: I am sorry Princess Eirika, as tempting as that sounds, I have pride in my homeland and I must see that Grado is restored after this terrible tragedy. I and others like me must make sure that no war like this happens in the future.

EIRIKA: I am glad to hear that, I hope you are successful in your attempt…..Sir Cormag may I ask you a question?

CORMAG: Sure, ask whatever you want Lady Eirika.

EIRIKA: What can you tell me about Valter?

CORMAG:…..Why do you want to know?

EIRIKA: I met him only briefly, but he seemed so cruel. His rage seems almost…..unnatural.

CORMAG: I would say that the man we both know now as Valter is a different person than who he was before. I honestly don't know much about him except what my brother told me. About five years ago there were three Imperial Generals in service to Grado, my brother, General Dussel, and Valter. There was a raid on one of our southern towns by some vandals. Valter was sent to deal with them, some of the raiders hid in the houses of villagers and took hostages to try and protect themselves. Valter ordered the soldiers to burn down the houses with the people still inside them in order to stop the raiders. The result was many of those peasants ended up dying, because of that Valter was stripped of his rank and cast out with disgrace from the Grado Army. As far as I know he was only recently reinstated just after Renais fell.

EIRIKA: I wanted to know because the only time I've met him he seemed so incredibly evil, almost to the point of being insane, plus I know that he pursues me so I wish to know anything you can tell me about him.

CORMAG: I've met him a few times, even before the incident where he was cast out of the army he seemed like a peculiar man. He was very anti-social and preferred to keep to himself, he was usually the first to volunteer for any fights and seemed always eager to be in one. He was never what you might call a gentleman, but when I met him recently his very presence sent chills down my spine.

EIRIKA: ….I can't describe the feeling either, but just being near him makes me uncomfortable.

CORMAG: Yeah I don't know what happened to him. Like I said when he was first in the Grado army he was already a bit eccentric, but I think something happened to him during his banishment to make him even more insane. I couldn't begin to guess at what it was, but I hope that we end that monsters life soon.

EIRIKA: You are very concerned with avenging your brother.

CORMAG: It is all I can think about sometimes.

EIRIKA: I hope you don't let that desire consume you as well, I would hate to see what would happen to you if it did.

CORMAG: Tell me honestly Lady Eirika…what would you do if someone killed your brother?

EIRIKA:…

CORMAG: It's alright I think I know. Regardless of how gentle you seem now if you were to lose your brother to an enemy I would hate to see the fury it would unleash.

EIRIKA:…

CORMAG: I know it is hard to imagine, but I think it would awaken a savagery that could not be stopped. I think there is nothing you would not do to ensure that you exacted revenge against the one who stole your brother's life.

EIRIKA:…

CORMAG: It is how I felt when I lost my brother, I will not forget that feeling, nor how I could think of nothing but revenge and how sweet it will be when I have it. My brother's soul will be at peace when his killer is no more. Tell me you would do anything for your brother, so what would you do to his killer?

EIRIKA:…..I would not rest until he is defeated, but I also know that my brother will not fall so easily. If ever I must avenge him then I will not hesitate to do so.

* * *

**End of Game**

Nothing happens at the end of the game, An "A" Support doesn't make them do anything special


End file.
